


The Temptation of Juan Carlos Ortiz...

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: AU-gust 2020 [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: AU-Gust2020, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Day 4, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Heaven and Hell have waged a silent war for centuries, sending Angels and Demons to tempt specific souls to their side of the 'war', Juan-Carlos "Juice" Ortiz is the latest soul on their radar. Can Happy Lowman bring him to his side, or will his age old adversary win this round?
Relationships: Happy Lowman/Juice Ortiz, Juice Ortiz & Jax Teller
Series: AU-gust 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Temptation of Juan Carlos Ortiz...

**Author's Note:**

> Again this sprouted from a chat with the amazing JadedImage, thanks girl! You've inspired a lot of AU pairings for this month. Appreciate it, you're the best!

“C'mon Juice it'll be fun~.” the other man teased him, arm slung around his shoulders. “No one'll get hurt.”

Juice looked unsure, “You promise?”

“Have I ever steered you wrong?”

Juice just cut him a side-eye, “You really want me to answer that brother?”

Across the lot Happy Lowman watched Juice, frowning. This wasn't good, he was edging too close to other side.

“Juice!” He hollered and the slender Puerto Rican startled, looking over at him. He crooked a finger, “C'mere!”

Juice looked torn, the look his brother was giving Hap didn't look friendly. “I uh... I'll be right back.”

Juice scampered across the lot towards Hap where he was sitting on the picnic table, watching them. Hap watched him get closer and he swore some kind of light shimmered in Hap's eyes.

“What's up Hap.”

“You gotta be careful Juice, there's gonna be people in your life that are gonna try and pull you away from doing the right thing. From what we have.”

Juice's cheeks darkened slightly, his relationship with Happy was still secret, had to be, but he still felt himself drawn to Hap, wanting to press close, nuzzle at his neck, hold him and be held by him. “I... I know.”

Hap reached out, gently cupped the back of Juice's neck, gave it a gentle squeeze which made the younger man shudder softly, “What did he want?”

Juice licked his lips, “No-nothing bad, I swear.”

Hap growled softly, “Juan-Carlos.”

“He wants me to help him with something, won't say exactly what but he swears no one will get hurt, that it's a good thing.” Juice rambled out, watching Happy's gaze shift from him to across the lot.

“And what do you think? Does it sound good?”

“Almost too good.”

Hap let his thumb stroke the back of Juice's neck, “Hmmm, do you think he'd let me tag along?”

“He said it was a two-person job, hush hush kinda thing.”

Happy frowned, “I don't like it.”

“He said you'd say that.”

Hap blinked, “He did, did he? Did he say anything else about me?”

“That you're dangerous, that I should be careful befriending you because you never stick around. That people that get close to you get hurt.” Juice looked at Hap with those big brown puppy dog eyes, “You wouldn't let anyone hurt me, would you Hap?”

Happy sighed heavily, “Of course not Juice, you mean too much.”

Juice flushed again, “Y-yeah?”

Happy nodded, “More than I can explain.”

And Juice did mean more than Hap could explain to him, or anyone. The man across the lot and Happy had been locked in a battle for centuries. An Angel and Demon pitched against each other for the souls of specific humans, each working to bring their target to their side, or least keep them along the middle of the road, neither too light nor too dark.

Juan-Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz was their latest soul, trying to tempt him to his side had been one of the rare pleasures in life for Hap, it wasn't often he got them but Juice was, special. Young, eager to please, beautiful, lithe, a quick mind and open heart. Befriending him had been easy, bedding him easier still, and the ecstacy that Happy found in Juice's arms was like nothing he'd experienced in his long, long life.

“Hap?” Juice's voice broke through his reverie and made him smile.

“Sorry baby, just thinking. What were you saying?”

“I was saying if you don't want me to go I can tell him to find someone else.” Juice shrugged, “I just never get asked on stuff like this, it feels...kinda nice.”

Hap's back twitched a bit, “Don't _I_ make you feel nice Juice?”

Juice nodded, “Yeah, you do.”

“Is it not enough? Is there more I could be doing?” He drew Juice closer, being careful of who was watching, “What do you need Juice?”

Juice trembled as Hap pulled him closer, unconsciously leaning into him, “I...”

Juice squawked as he pulled away from Hap, “Get away from him filth.”

Hap launched himself off the picnic table and shoved the other back, growling deeply, “I'm not the filth here vermin.”

And just like that the other's eyes flicked from ice blue to pitch black, making Juice cry out in shock.

“He's _mine_ Angel.” The Demon growled, “You cannot have him.”

Happy laughed, the Angel wing tattoos on his back shifting to pull off his body into radiant blue wings that stretched wide, “Oh see that, that is where you are oh so wrong. He is mine, I have _had_ him, many times and you didn't even realize it.”

The Demon snarled and launched himself at Happy, attempting to knock the Angel off his feet. Juice scrabbled backwards, eyes wide as his brothers fought over... him apparently. Wait... Happy was an Angel? Those tattoos were _actually_ wings? And Jax was a Demon? Or possessed by one? What the hell was going on? He was confused, he was scared, and he had to admit more than a little turned on.

The battle raged, each getting the upper hand now and then before Juice, sick of the fighting, always the fighting, hollered, “STOP!”

The two broke apart, clothes torn, lips and noses bleeding, cuts and scrapes and bruises on their skin and they looked at Juice.

“Just stop!” Juice had tears in his eyes, “I am _sick_ of people fighting over me, around me, about me as if I don't... matter, don't get a say or a choice.”

The Angel and Demon looked at each other and then back at Juice.

“So, if you had to choose, which of us would you choose?” Hap spoke softly, hope and fear in his gaze.

Juice walked closer to Hap, stroked his cheek and kissed him deeply. Happy wrapped his arms around Juice and kissed him back, a silent sonic boom hit the parking lot as Jax was thrown back from Happy and Juice, Heaven had won this round and as the Demon was expelled from the body it possessed Hap's wings flapped and the two of them vanished.

\- - - - -

Several hours later, exhausted, sated, and happier than he'd ever been in his very long life the Angel who was now Happy Lowman as well pulled Juice into his arms and let him pillow his head on his shoulder.

“I love you Juice.”

“I love you too Hap.”

Happy smiled, “I'd give up everything for you Juice, live just one mortal life if I got to spend it with you.”

Juice flushed, nuzzling Hap's chest, “I never thought I was special until you looked at me.”

“You've always been special Juice, but I'm glad you feel it now.” He gently gripped Juice's chin and kissed him slow and deep, enjoying the pleasure that being with him brought.

He didn't know how long he'd be allowed to stay in Juice's life but for now, while it lasted, with Juice was exactly where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos/comments aren't necessary but are greatly appreciated.


End file.
